


regarding: @

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry i keep rereading and editing this and maybe i just shouldn't keep it up i don't know anymore
Kudos: 1





	regarding: @

here's the thing though; i care

i care way too much ~~about everything all of the time~~ and i feel like i messed up just writing that even if it doesn't matter

~~and i want to say that none of my writing is a big deal~~

~~but somehow i make everything a big deal~~

~~and i feel like if your girlfriend knew this (would i say conversation?? idk) was happening she'd hate me even more than she already does~~

~~more than "we need to talk" and then leaving me on read like it was some cruel joke~~

~~i wish i didn't miss having her as a friend as much as i do~~

~~and every "(i heard) she's so much happier now" about you (it's not like i fucking asked but okay) feels like a knife slowly carving out my heart~~

~~prying through ribs and tearing through arteries~~

and talking to people is overrated anyways

~~i know you say that i can talk to you but i just want you to be happy and you're happier when you're not talking to me so please stop offering to do things that you don't want to do~~

sorry

~~read: i still want to ask but like always, i'm scared~~


End file.
